


Place Between

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Love Letters, but not love letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Summary: I imagine this is something written by the detective after some time and they finally get fed up with A's constant pushing away.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Detective/Ava du Mortain
Kudos: 6





	Place Between

This place between us  
it is an empty void  
filled with missed opportunities and stolen glances.

This place between us  
it could have been so much more  
than mistaken kisses and empty promises.

This place between us   
it held the world at the start  
at the start of this  
at the start of us  
but not it holds broken dreams and shattered pieces.

So walk away.

You always do.


End file.
